Cámara en Mano
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Cuando su chico se negó a comprometerse, ella lo obligo a darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Mimato.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 50% de la trama.

* * *

No podía decir que con Matt la había tenido fácil para nada.

Yo soy la clase de mujer que sabe lo que vale, me encanta vestirme bien única y exclusivamente para mí (y por descontado eso significaba que los demás sabían que siempre luzco radiante). Sabía que despertaba interés en los demás, saberme cotizada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres era mi pan de cada día, me daba seguridad y me inflaba el ego.

Matt es esa clase de personas que no se esfuerza NADA en lucir o no lucir bien, y aun así siempre se veía de manera arrebatadora. Su triste paleta de colores se limitaba solo al negro (Nada que ver conmigo que siempre usaba mis colores favoritos como el rosa). Era obvio que él estaba consciente de que llamaba la atención de las chicas, siendo parte de una banda eso era de esperarse. Pero para lo que le importaba, bien podría tener a una de ellas desnuda frente a él, y ni pendiente con ella.

¿Entonces como es que dos personas tan opuestas terminaron juntas?

Bueno, no fue fácil, Matt fue (y aun es) el Louboutin* mas exclusivo que alguna vez me costó conseguir.

*Marca de zapatos del diseñador Christian Louboutin caracterizados por tener la suela de todos sus zapatos de color rojo.

La cuestión es que ambos somos personas orgullosas ¿Así que quien daría el primer paso? En nuestras mentes esperábamos que fuera el otro.

Eso era lo que YO esperaba que el hiciera. Teniendo a tanto pretendientes rogando por mí ¿Por qué esperaría menos? Además el es el chico.

Pero a la vez eso era lo que él (inconscientemente) esperaba que yo hiciera, si siempre fueron las chicas las que se le lanzaban encima.

Así que así estuvimos…Por demasiado tiempo, simplemente fluyendo con la corriente.

Nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños, así que yo sabía cómo era su lado malo y su lado bueno (Si, Yamato tiene un lado bueno, aunque no lo creas, aunque no suele hacer mucho alarde de él) y el conocía como era yo.

Pasamos de apenas decirnos "Hola" y "Adiós" a ser... Algo.

Era (supuestamente y según nosotros) algo discreto.

En las salidas con amigos, el siempre se aseguraba de tener un espacio a mi lado, o de otra manera era yo la que buscaba acabar junto a él. Para nosotros era automático, era cómodo y no renunciaríamos a ello. Pero ¿Acaso había un nosotros? El me demostraba que si con un gesto tan sencillo como dedicarme una media sonrisa mientras me pasaba una bebida a mí y ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A MI.

Al principio fue divertido, me sentía tan especial, ridículamente especial y querida (cabe recalcar), me hacia suspirar al pensar soñadoramente en él y sus atenciones conmigo. Pero… Yo soy alguien que necesita escuchar cosas bonitas, y él es alguien… bueno… alguien de pocas palabras.

En los meses que pasaron a nuestro interés mutuo, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos. Yo iba a los ensayos de su banda, y el trataba de acompañarme de compras algunas veces (y vaya que acompañarme de compras no era algo fácil para nadie).

La mayoría del tiempo comíamos en su casa o en la mía. Entre los dos cocinábamos y la pasábamos genial mientras lo hacíamos. Yo amaba tener algo en común que nos uniera.

Cuando teníamos un día libre, nos íbamos de paseo por los parques de la ciudad, mi favorito era el parque Toi que quedaba cerca de mi casa, era tan tranquilo, por lo general cuando íbamos a otros lugares solíamos terminar agitados y tratando de recuperar el aire en algún hueco ocultándonos de las insistentes fans de Matt que no tenían suficiente con una foto y un autógrafo de él, era un poco aterrador para mí, pero nunca me duraba mucho el miedo porque Matt trataba de hacer que me distrajera para olvidar la mala experiencia y terminábamos riéndonos a carcajadas de lo que acababa de suceder (o en silencio si las fans estaban muy cerca de nuestro escondite). Pero descubrimos que en el parque Toi podíamos tener la paz que ambos deseábamos mientras disfrutábamos de un helado hablando de cosas triviales bajo el calor del sol.

Allí estaban pequeños detalles.

Para mí era una delicia despertar y encontrar un mensaje de buenos días en mi celular de parte de Matt. Era como un sistema, él me saludaba por las mañanas y yo lo despedía con un mensaje por las noches deseándole que soñara con los ángeles (y con eso me refería a mí, por supuesto).

A veces yo iba a su casa o él venía a la mía y nos quedábamos juntos a pasar la noche. Me sentía tan cómoda con su cuerpo calentito durmiendo a mi lado, y seguro él pensaba igual por la forma en la que se abrazaba a mí a mitad de la noche.

Las cosas fluían con tanta naturalidad. Jamás me lo habría imaginado.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que me molestaba hasta hacerme rabiar (claro que yo trataba de que no se notara), y era que siempre me presentaba a los demás como su "amiga" ¡Que Descarado!

Quiero decir ¿En serio? ¿Amiga? No. Para mí, si siempre estábamos juntos, nos veíamos con frecuencia, nos mandábamos mensajes a la hora de ir a dormir para darnos las buenas noches o nos despertábamos al día siguiente con un mensaje de buenos días, nos tomábamos de las manos, nos abrazábamos, nos besamos, ¡A eso se le llamaba estar saliendo! Eso es prácticamente ser una pareja, y estoy segura que nuestra relación era exclusiva, quiero decir ¿Qué estaba esperando para pedírmelo oficialmente?

Yo quería que las cosas cambiaran, y vaya que cambiaron, pero no como yo quería.

Suspire mientras pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que el diera un paso? ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

Llego el día en el que pensé que lo haría.

Fuimos todos a vacacionar a la cabaña de los padres del superior Joe. A pasar unos días navideños todo el equipo de amigos de 12 personas.

Estaba tan entusiasmada desde que salimos de casa de Ken. En su camioneta iríamos Matt, Tai, Sora, Yolei, Kari, Tk, el conductor Ken y yo. Íbamos solo un poquito apretados pero nadie se quiso sacrificar e irse con el superior Joe en el otro carro.

Tai y Sora estaban con los ojos fijos a la tablet que había traído Kari, la tenían en su poder y analizaban jugadas de fútbol haciendo comentarios inentendibles para mí.

-Si fue gol – insistía Tai

-No seas cabezón, estaba en posición adelantada, no-fue-gol – le espeto Sora.

Yolei conecto las bocinas del auto a su mp3 y Best Song Ever de One Direction sonaba con fuerza mientras ella, Kari y yo cantábamos a todo pulmón. Matt hizo como que tenía arcadas y se gano un golpe de mi parte en el hombro, Ken y Tk que lo vieron se reían con discreción, mientras que Yolei se volteo a verlo desde su asiento como la copiloto solo para sacarle la lengua y subirle más al volumen. Matt se encogió de hombros y se puso sus audífonos y se quedo mirando por la ventana mientras sujetaba mi mano con firmeza.

El viaje de una hora fue relativamente corto ya que estábamos pasando un tiempo agradable en el auto.

Estaba muy emocionada cuando llegamos. El superior Joe nos condujo en un tour por la cabaña, me demore un poquito en la cocina ¡que preciosa! Ya quería poner manos a la obra allí. Corrí tras los demás por las escaleras para alcanzarlos antes de que se ocuparan todas las habitaciones. Llegue tarde, al final me toco una pequeña, pero con una ventana tan grande que me dejaba ver todo el exterior congelado.

Acomode mis cosas en la peinadora de la habitación y en el closet, Izzy y el superior Joe pasaron por delante de mi habitación comentando algo sobre de que al parecer algunos iban a tener que compartir habitación.

Mi primer pensamiento fue "Ni de broma pienso compartir un espacio tan pequeño con alguien" pero luego me acorde de Matt y pensé "Bueno aquí podría haber espacio para el"

Baje a la sala, lo único que la dividía con la cocina era un largo mesón en medio. Allí estaban sentados en los taburetes Tai y Sora jugando cartas, Matt también estaba allí mirando a su hermano quien lavaba unas tazas para servir el chocolate caliente que Kari estaba preparando.

Me pare al lado de Matt y le di un empujoncito con mi hombro para que me prestara atención.

-¿Ya sabes dónde vas a dormir? –le pregunte sin romper el contacto de nuestros hombros juntos.

-No, Joe dijo algo de que no habían suficientes camas, así que podría dormir en el sof…

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? –lo interrumpí

Levanto un poco las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior considerándolo. Yo me avergoncé un poquito.

-Es una habitación pequeña – le avise –Ven a verla.

Matt se levanto y tomo su maleta deportiva negra (que sorpresa) para luego seguirme por las escaleras arriba.

-Acá es –le indique entrando a la pequeña habitación –la cama es un poco pequeña…

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede? –Pregunto con cautela poniendo su maleta en el suelo.

-Si segura, si tú quieres.

-Bien –dijo sonriéndome (y derritiéndome con esa sonrisa)

Me tomo de los brazos y fue deslizando sus manos hasta mi espalda para acercarme a él y unir nuestros labios en un beso.

¡Hay dios mío! Que beso mas bueno, creo que podría derretir toda la nieve del exterior.

Nos hubiéramos quedado así para rato largo de no ser porque note que Joe se paró en seco en el umbral de la habitación quedándose de piedra al vernos.

Me violente un poco, puse una mano en el pecho de Matt y lo aparte con firmeza de mi, mirando a la pared avergonzada. Ahora que lo pensaba debí consultar mi idea con el superior Joe primero antes de decirle nada a Matt.

-Lo siento ¡No estaba espiando! –Balbuceo el superior Joe desviando la mirada de nosotros apurado –Solo buscaba a Matt para decirle donde dormiría.

-No hay problema –le dijo Matt quitándole importancia al asunto –Me quedare con Mimi… Si no te importa –Añadió por cortesía (Vaya) pero con tono de no admitir discusión.

El superior Joe apretó los labios. Obviamente no lo aprobaba.

En eso apareció Tai asomándose a la habitación.

-Vaaaaayaaa –dijo examinando el lugar y viendo la ventana –Yo estoy en la misma habitación en el piso de abajo ¡Mira que vista tienes Mimi!

Entro a la habitación para asomarse por la ventana, pero tropezó en el camino con el equipaje de Matt.

-¿Esto es tuyo Mimi? –Me pregunto con voz extrañada.

-¡Obvio no! –respondí sin pensar señalando mis maletas rosadas acomodadas en el closet.

Tai las miro, luego a la maleta con la que tropezó, luego a Matt que se había echado en la cama, luego al superior Joe que seguía en la puerta con cara de circunspecto, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro cuando me miro uniendo los cables.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo con toda la mala intención del mundo –Uff Joe ¡vamos amigo! Estos dos no harán nada indecente aquí si no quieren que yo lo escuche todo allá abajo.

El superior Joe se sobresalto sonrojado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación y se excuso diciendo que tenía que verificar yo no sé qué cosa. Trate de darle un coscorrón a Tai pero esta ya se había salido de mi alcance para esquivar una patada que Matt trato de darle en la espalda desde la cama.

-¿Y así me agradecen por ayudarlos? –Dijo con chulería –Ya me voy ¡Ya me voy! –dijo montando una escenita.

-¿Te vas a donde? –le pregunto Sora que pasaba por allí rumbo a su cuarto.

-Aaaahhh… ¡Por allí! ¡A dejar solos a los "son pero no son"! -le respondió yéndose y riéndose estrepitosamente por el camino.

Sora lo miro irse pensando ¿Qué tornillo se le zafo esta vez? Para luego mirarme a mí preguntando - ¿Qué fue eso? –Entonces se dio cuenta de Matt en la cama y de su maleta en el suelo y nos dedico una miradita de "Ustedes no pierden el tiempo"

-Yo que ustedes cerraría la puerta –apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto.

Mire a Matt que sonreía risueño, parecía divertido con todo esto.

Yo trate de sonar casual –Bueno yo iré a ver a Yolei, a ver si se acomodo y eso, tu ponte cómodo, aunque veo que ya lo estas –Me acerque a besarlo en la mejilla pero al bajar a su altura me jalo del brazo y volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso, me tomo por sorpresa un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo ¡A la porra Yolei!

Estaba en una posición incómoda, así que me acomode sobre él con mis rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y una mano tomando su rostro y la otra apoyada en su pecho, cuando un chillido espantado me hizo levantarme de golpe.

Fue Kari quien se encontraba un paso dentro de la habitación y ahora cubría sus ojos, Tk detrás de ella nos miraba sorprendido.

-Ahhh ¡chicos! –exclame al verme sorprendida infraganti.

Tk jalo a Kari fuera de la habitación y la empujo con delicadeza a un lado para que no nos viera, no noto que ella se cubría la cara, solo miraba espantado a Matt.

-¡Hermano! ¡Mimi! Ehh –Hizo ademan de marcharse pero se detuvo al recordar que Kari estaba a su lado, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, como tratando de comunicarle mentalmente que era hora de irse.

Al final Kari se asomo con cuidado por el umbral –Hola –Dijo con timidez –Preparamos chocolate caliente por si quieren está en la cocina.

-¡Gracias Kari! –exclame tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba –Ehh Tk, discúlpenme –y salí de allí casi corriendo.

¡Qué pena! La mitad del grupo ya se había hecho ideas cochambrosas al vernos a Matt y a mí en la habitación. ¡Genial! Pensé desanimada.

Suspire sirviéndome un poco del chocolate que habían dejado en la cocina.

La verdad es que todos sabían lo de Matt y yo, y nuestra rara relación, si es que se le podía decir "relación". Y a todos los tenía un poco confundidos el ¿Cómo pueden estar juntas dos personas tan diferentes? o ¿Por qué no se hacen pareja en toda regla?

Todos tenían su opinión aunque no la competieran con los demás como era el caso del superior Joe, Izzy, Cody y Ken, otros se dedicaban a hacer bromas al respecto como Tai y Davis, y luego estaban las chicas que a quienes les contaba mis quejas y podía hablar sin problemas. Yolei por ejemplo, pensaba que aunque era raro que Matt a estas alturas no me haya pedido que fuera su novia y que a pesar de que creía que yo me merecía a alguien más acorde conmigo, estaba bien que haya logrado endulzarle el carácter.

Con ellas hablaba de lo mucho que me ilusionaba la idea de que el diera el paso para hacer oficial lo nuestro y me pidiera ser su novia, Sora y Kari opinaron sinceramente que eso no parecía ser algo que Matt haría; Ya llevamos como todo un año en esto sea lo que sea y nunca lo había hecho.

Tk por su lado fingía que mi relación con su hermano era algo serio, hecho y derecho. Desaprobaba el hecho de que Matt mantuviera su decisión orgullosa de no dar el siguiente paso. Y solía llamarme cuñada cuando estábamos a solas.

Todos pasamos cuatro días inolvidables juntos en la cabaña, se sentía muy cálida, familiar y ruidosa con todos allí ocupándola.

Disfrutamos esplendidas comidas hechas por mí, patinamos sobre hielo en el lago congelado, vimos "tontas películas navideñas" como dijeron algunos de los chicos, y con eso me refiero a Tai, Davis e inexplicablemente Matt estaba de su lado, bueno no era taaan inexplicable, pero no saben apreciar la películas familiares de la época. Por las noches para complacer a los chicos veíamos películas de terror y suspenso (adivinen quien uso esa excusa para abrazar a Matt… Culpable), nos divertimos con juegos de mesas y nos olvidamos de todos los problemas de nuestros día a día.

Por las noches dormía felizmente siendo abrazada por Matt desde atrás o yo acurrucada en su pecho con sus brazos rodeándome.

Juro que solo dormíamos (bueno yo no juro ¡Pero podría!) a pesar de las supuestos ruidos provenientes de nuestra habitación que Tai decía no lo dejaban dormir.

De regreso a nuestra vida cotidiana estaba siempre alerta a cualquier señal por parte de Matt de querer decláreseme. Era como esperar a que su auto se convirtiera en un transformer.

Yo estaba enloqueciendo, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Después de 11 frustrantes meses, decidí confrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Las dos horas de conversación que siguieron (repletas de frases odiosas como "realmente no sé qué decirte" y muchas evasivas) solo sirvieron para comprobar que estaba destinada a acabar con el corazón roto.

Creo haber escuchado pedazos de mi corazón estrellarse en el suelo, cuando tome mi cartera y con voz entrecortada alcance a decirle "No me llames hasta que estés listo para una relación seria"

Mi lado soñador y romántico imagino como él me detendría por la muñeca y me decía que todo este tiempo fue un tonto por no haberlo hecho antes, mientras me juraba su amor eterno y nos fundíamos en un beso de película.

Pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien y la realidad era otra. El me vio marcharme sin decir nada. Me dolía aceptar, que yo sabía, que eso era lo que el haría.

En mi mente veía la cara decepcionada de Tk cuando se enterara, y la cara de comprensión de Yolei que a la vez tenía un poco de suficiencia de "Te lo dije".

Pasaron las semanas y lo extrañaba mucho, quería que las cosas se arreglaran de inmediato, pero sabía que si lo llamaba, lo único que lograría era que las cosas volvieran a estar igual de mal que antes.

Así que me torturaba mirando las fotos en las que lo etiquetaban en facebook e instagram. Algunas de las chicas que salían en las imágenes eran Sora, o Kari con Tk que siempre acompañaba a su hermano a donde él fuera. Pero a otras no las reconocía. Entonces me imaginaba que cada una de ellas era una nueva conquista y que había logrado lo que yo nunca pude. Que se comprometiera.

¡Estaba furiosa! Lo más fácil seria olvidarlo pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, así que se me ocurrió un plan de acción para recuperarlo.

**Solo tenía UNA oportunidad…**

Revise rápidamente las fotos que el mismo había subido a sus redes sociales, y un rayo de esperanza me ilumino al comprobar que aun seguían allí las fotos en las que salíamos juntos.

**… y no la iba a desaprovechar.**

Con cámara en mano reuní a mis amigas para contarles mi plan.

Kari se encargaría de quedarse con Tk, para de esa manera estar cerca de Matt y reportar si todo iba sobre la marcha.

Con Yolei y Sora empecé una campaña de fotografía de duración indefinida para conseguir que el volviera conmigo (usando el mismo tipo de fotos que me tenían loca de celos).

El hecho de que no estuviéramos en contacto, no significaba que no pudiera hacerle llegar un mensaje ¿Verdad? Y si sabía algo sobre mis ex, es que eran tan celosos como yo (si no mas).

Así que lunes, martes, miércoles… No importaba el día, salía con las chicas y ellas me fotografiaban con cuanto chico nos tropezáramos. Guapos desconocidos en una discoteca, ex novios coquetos y algún que otro de mis pretendientes se volvieron títeres en mi estratégico jueguito.

Sabia como las inocentes palabras que uno de ellos me susurrara al oído se podían convertir en una imagen superprovocativa con solo bajar la vista y sonreír seductoramente.

Las fotos aparecían en los perfiles de mis amigas y yo empecé a ser catalogada con una bomba sexy.

Yolei junto a mi era la más comprometida con la campaña, estaba decidida a dejarle en claro a Matt de lo que se perdía ¡Que buena amiga! Sora siempre vigilaba como un halcón que las cosas no se salieran de control y nadie se sobre pasara.

En fin seguimos con mi plan por un poco más de un mes, asegurándome de que cada cierto tiempo saliera con un pretendiente o ex que estuviera papasito para sembrar la duda ¿Estarán o no juntos?

Finalmente paso lo que todas estábamos esperando, primero recibí un mensaje de texto y luego la llamada de Matt "Ese tipo de los ojos azules me tiene enfermo" soltó.

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de no reírme de regocijo, no sabía si se refería a Michael mi ex o a Willis mi amigo.

-Por favor ¿Podemos reunirnos en alguna parte? Tenemos que hablar.

-Uhh, si puede ser, tengo que revisar mi agenda a ver cuando estaré libre, te escribiré para indicarte donde y cuando. Adiós.

-De acuerdo –dijo con voz forzada, casi lo podía ver apretando los dientes –Hasta luego.

Obviamente no tenía planes, pero no iba a dejarle pensar que estaría disponible tan pronto.

Les envié un mensaje masivo a las chicas pidiéndoles que se reunieran conmigo mañana para almorzar, que tenía noticias que contarles sobre Matt.

A la mañana siguiente cerca de medio día estábamos en mi casa preparando pizzas, les había contado todo y ahora escuchaba sus opiniones.

-Espero que todo se solucione como queremos –opino Kari –Me refiero a que anoche mientras estaba con Tk y Matt, él parecía realmente afectado por todas esas fotos tuyas con todos esos chicos. En los días anteriores no se separaba de su celular y tenía un humor nada agradable. Tk a veces no quería que nos reuniéramos con él porque decía que últimamente estaba más arisco que antes.

Nos reímos al escuchar eso.

-Eso es cierto, Tai y Davis lo llamaron un par de veces para tener una salida de hombres y él nunca se digno ni siquiera a responder sus llamadas -colaboro Sora -¿Ya le avisaste donde se verán?

-No aun no –admití –le avisare hoy mismo, es que tenía que pensar donde nos reuniríamos ¿estaría bien en su casa? No, yo no iría a él, ¿En la mía? Sí, que el viniera a mí, pero no me resultaba convincente la idea.

Metí al horno mi nueva creación de pizza de chocolate y malvavisco que ya estaba lista para cocinarse, tome mi celular "Mañana en el parque Toi a las 11AM" y le di enviar.

De repente me sentí nerviosa, las cartas ya estaban en la mesa, ahora faltaba ver si la suerte me favorecía.

Mi celular sonó, todas nos paramos a verlo y leí en voz alta su respuesta –Allí estaré

Las chicas sonrieron cómplices y regresaron a sus tareas, Yolei exclamo -¡Cayo en nuestras redes! –Y yo empecé a sentirme ansiosa por el día de mañana.

Esa tarde las chicas se quedaron conmigo hablando sobre qué le diría, revolvimos mi closet en búsqueda de que me pondría, tenía que estar despampanante en caso de que nos fuéramos a separar, así vería de lo que se perdía.

¡Qué angustia!

A la mañana siguiente me demore en arreglarme hasta estar perfecta. Y que rápido voló el tiempo, el parque Toi estaba a una cuadra de mi casa, era lo ideal en caso de tener que abandonar rápido la escena.

Sin recordar nada del trayecto ya me encontraba en el parque un poco antes del tiempo acordado. Me quede mirando la fuente en el centro del parque distraída pensando en lo agradablemente tranquilo que era este lugar.

-Mimi...

Volteé al escuchar su voz (mi corazón dio un salto de 360 grados por cierto), así que no fui la única en apresurarse a la hora.

Me extendió un ramo de rosas rosadas y las tome con sorpresa "un punto para Matt" pensé y lo mire sonrojada tratando de no sonreír como una boba.

-Matt

Camine rápido a una banca y me senté ya que sentía las piernas de gelatina, el me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Mimi –repitió –te he echado mucho de menos.

Lo mire fijamente esperan a que continuara, el no aparto la mirada.

-Yo me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te quiero a mi lado y te necesito en mi vida. Verte con otras personas... –hizo una mueca de desagrado –Pensar que alguien más estaría contigo… Me resulta insoportable.

-Yo no puedo estar contigo si no me das el respeto que merezco –dije con calma sin aclararle si estaba saliendo con otro o no – Si quieres estar conmigo tienes que pedírmelo como se debe… -Dije mirando las rosas, esperando…

-Yo pensé que… -Su voz era baja –Que tú estabas contenta con lo que teníamos, que para ti eso era suficiente. Pero me equivoque.

Espere tensa, esto podía ir mal si no hacia algo YA.

Puse las rosas a un lado y lo obligue a responderme.

-Es ahora o nunca Matt, o haces bien las cosas en este momento o tu y yo no volveremos a vernos nunca más –Dije con toda la firmeza que pude reunir.

Sin titubear ni un segundo me dijo –Estoy listo para hacer que funcione.

Lo mire tratando de no sonreír, todavía no lo había dicho.

-No puedo vivir si la sensación de calma que me provoca tenerte en mis brazos o besar tus labios. Mimi ¿Quieres ser mi novia tanto como yo quiero ser el tuyo?

No me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta que lo solté de puro alivio.

-¡SIIIIIIIII! Si si si y mil veces si.

Me lance a su regazo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y le zampe un beso en los labios.

El me lo devolvió sonriente a la vez que me abrazaba. Mientras nuestros corazones latían desbocados.

Todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena.

Aunque él se vuelve un poco distante de vez en cuando, ya no existe esa nebulosa de si somos pareja o no.

A partir desde entonces me presenta como su novia… Y hasta accedió a ir conmigo a comprar algunas cosas para mí, para que las tuviese en su casa.

Y sé que si alguna vez me vuelvo a sentir insegura sobre mi estatus en su vida, mis amigas con cámara en mano, nunca estarán muy lejos para apoyarme.

FIN

* * *

¡Amo el Mimato! esta historia la empecé a escribir el 05 de Marzo del 2015 y la termine de escribir al día siguiente :P

Adaptación a Digimon de un "caso de la vida real" que leí en la revista Cosmopolitan.

Me puedes contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
